godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-15
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Knight's Mind = -There are still a few minutes till the Quadriga will reach your position, so let's go over some important details, is that all right Sierra?- At Licca's input, I shrugged listened to her. Nodding once and waiting for the response. -First we need to make sure your visual is accordingly calibrated. Okay, Sierra?- 'About three quarters, the rest is darkness.' As I said, the feed enlarged to my entire visual and even a little further beyond, but that was okay in my opinion. 'Well, it's not proper I think. Just a slightly over the edge of what I can see.' It shrunk a tiny bit, now having a slight dark edge to the visual. 'Good now, so what's next?' -I'll input your suits status to your feed.- Explained Licca and I could hear her work on the keyboard on her side of the console. -In the top left corner you should see a red status bar, currently it is at 62% charge, right?- I've nodded and wrote a 'yea' into the ground to confirm. -That's the stress level of your combat suit, not to mention it was not designed for prolonged exposure to such strain so you will have to be careful.- 'Got it, there are also two other bars underneath it, one green and another in white. What are those for?' -Originally your suit did not have a protective layer, that is why we have added that on top. The green bar indicates the status of this external armor. It's not much, but the least thing we could do to help you with.- The mechanic said and I nodded once more. Well, better than nothing actually. -That white bar then indicates the state of the Limiters placed on you, actually they are the most important out of all three.- 'How so?' That made me interested instantly. 'Oh wait, it has to do with my state and the suit, right?' -Sort of...- Admitted Licca and I could hear her reluctance. -Uhm, Doctor. Could you explain it to Sierra? I'm not that versed in that jargon of yours.- Oh boy, another serving of info overload? -Gladly.- Answered Dr. Sakaki and took over. -Simply put, even if you stand by and do nothing Sierra, your Bias is straining your body. As it is indicated on the status of your suit, by default you are straining it over a third of its total capacity.- Hmm, so even without doing a thing, it drops that much? -Well, yeah.- Licca joined in. -Now if you engage in combat, the Limiters will start to get burdened with holding your power back, doing so their own strain will increase and one by one they will start to overload.- Her voice then turned serious and a bit grave. -Sierra, you do not want that to happen. Always keep an eye on your Limiters, it is important.- 'So, what happens if they go out?' Somehow, I have the feeling that I shouldn't have to ask it, but... I want to know. -Well... Sierra... - Started the elder his sentence, but then went silent for a few seconds. -You're whole body is in pain right now, or at least it should be. Since it's bearing a burden that it wasn't designed for...- Once more he went silent and this time continued in a very dark tone. -Unbearable pain would happen for you, not to mention your body might literally tear itself apart if that happened.- ... Now is not the time to praise that I have a very active visual side of me... 'Got it Doc... I'll keep myself in line.' -It's not so dangerous as the Doctor had put it.- Came with her reassuring the mechanic. -If you stand still a short while, or at least lessen the strain on the Limiters they will recover.- Licca then said nervously. -Well, in the middle of battle with an Aragami and even bare handed... I don't know if you can pull that off Sierra...- 'Well, times up.' I looked up to the rumbling behemoth not even a hundred meters away from me. 'Time to see what can I do, right?' Now then, the question is how am I going to do this? I mean... how the hell am I supposed to remove the core with my bare hands? I looked down at my hands and frowned, then decided to ask a final question. 'Guys, what material is this suit made of?' -Partially the same Oracle Cells that your Chupacabra was also made of, why?- Answered Licca with a curious voice. 'So, I can just rip open the insides of the Quadriga and tear out the core.' I couldn't help, but smirk and squeeze my fingers in anticipation. In that moment, the white bar started to decrease slightly, so I've let my fingers loose and saw it recover. Okay, I'll have to be more conscious of my actions now... At that moment, I heard a booming roar and saw the large Aragami rearing back on the stumpy hind legs, then smashing the front caterpillar tracked legs into the ground, shaking the area and nearly I stumbled in the result. Okay, it's ON BEAST!! After finding my balance again, I shot forwards to the Quadriga. It was crouching down on the front legs, the missile pods at the side of the large body flung open, revealing a number of organic missiles in the small compartment. But before they could shoot out and aim for me, I was already in front of the might beast. With a grin, I heard the swarm of missiles shoot over me and jumped up at the skeletal figure and grabbed the ribs. In that moment there was a red light flashing into my left eye and I looked up to see the white bar drained under a quarter of its maximum. Holy... I didn't think it will drop this fast! So, I kinda hanged on the beast, until it straightened up. It was followed by a mighty roar, which I had the chance to experience from up close, kinda making my ears ring. The following moment I was falling as the behemoth suddenly jumped back, I fell on my back and hard although, no sign of pain registered the green bar dropped a tick. Great... this really sucks now... This many limitations... The ground started trembling and I saw as the Quadriga was trampling forward, in my direction with the intention to make a Sierra flavoured pancake out of me. Crap... One quick look at the white bar confirmed my worries, it was still under a half way refilled. Maybe I shouldn't had been so conceited?... Carefully I stood up and waited until the behemoth was almost over me to jump upwards. Its body collided with mine, but I felt nothing once again, albeit the green bar dipped three more ticks down in response to the hit, on the other hand I've used the momentum of the impact to boost my jump off the rushing Quadriga and land safely at a distant spot. The large Aragami carried on even after I safely escaped, taking a few moments to notice that move didn't quite work as planned. Its march came to a rumbling halt, slowly turning around and rearing on the hind legs and releasing another mighty roar. Quite short minded, isn't it? Once more the beast leaned forward, opening the missile pods and releasing a salvo at me. Another quick glance at the white bar made me groan in frustration, it was filling up for sure, but still at a two-thirds of the full. Damn it, if this goes on... I'll never get this done!! Practically growling in silent irritation, I waited till the shells were almost at me. Taking a quick step forward, avoiding a part of them, ducking under another two and finally out of curiosity I just reached out and grabbed the final one. You know... This is getting to give an idea to me. With a ferocious grin, I've flung the rocket towards the mighty Aragami, which exploded on the chest armor of it, causing negligible damage to it. -Sierra, you're too reckless!- Licca's worried voice sounded and I shrugged. Like what else could I do? Sure, I had the intense idea of ripping the Quad apart with my hand... That was reckless, this? Howling now in anger, the Quadriga started to open the armor on the front of its lower body, exposing the core and the Tomahawk missile it was capable of generating. This is going to be reckless! -Sierra?- Once more, the mechanics worried voice sounded. -What are you planning now?- I stood still, waiting for the Limiter to recover from under the strain I've put it under. -You're not planning something dangerous are you?- I started to chuckle, my vision trembling silently as the Tomahawk missile erupted from the Quadrigas body, sailing towards me. -SIERRA! Don't do it, anything you plan to!- Aw, where's the fun in that? My grin stretched my face wide, but I couldn't stop as I waited for the propelled ordnance rush towards me, in the last seconds I leaned back quickly and threw my feet up the side of the missile. Pushing my hands against the ground I've changed it's trajectory and hoped my insane idea works. I saw this in a game once... It should work, right? When the ground started to move at high speeds underneath me, my grin felt like splitting my face into two. I can't freaking believe it... It worked! -Sierra!- Aw, come on... can't I get some fun? -Did... you do what I think you did?- Licca sighed in defeat. -You do realize even if the slightest thing goes wrong what happens?- The missile goes boom under my feet? -Just promise me to be careful... Okay?- I'll try. Well, step one was a success, riding the Tomahawk which was going farther and farther away from the Quadriga. Now for step two, steering. Although, how the hell do I do that? Tentatively I shifted my weight, then to my satisfaction the course changed slightly. Good, now... let's see how it likes this? Working to keep my footing stable, yet turning the missile back onto the very creature that released it. -Now that's something you don't see every day.- I heard Gina chuckle and had to follow in suit myself. Oh yea, they are here too... forming a cordon, aren't they? -What? What?!- Kota asked in query, sounding very excited. -What did our Captain really do?- He groaned, as the sniper laughed at his antics. -Come on now, tell us!- Demanded the red head gunner. -Gina, that's no fair!- Does that mean everyone is present? Cool, at least they get to see a cool show, right? -Our Captain...- Sakuya started with a sigh, I could even envision her shaking her head. -Sierra, decided to gamble on riding a missile, the massive one the Quadriga is able to shoot from its chest.- -THAT... That is so cool!!- Beamed the gunner and I couldn't help, but shake my head and saw the distance drain by the second between me and the behemoth. -But, didn't I see that somewhere before?- Kota mused and I had to snicker, since he showed me that game it was in. -I know, I've seen something like this somewhere before...- Yep, of course you did. It was annoying to have the ability of conversing with the others taken from me, but it didn't matter for now. -Instead of fooling around, our Dead Beat of a captain should finish the job.- I was rather surprised to hear Soma's voice, since he should have been resting after the... beating he got from me supposedly. -And you should be resting in the infirmary and not bother Licca.- Scolded Sakuya the dark skinned god Eater, who merely scoffed in response. -I wouldn't call that fooling around.- Said the medic chuckling. -More like pulling off a dangerous and reckless stunt.- -Pulling off?- Gina was giggling. -I think more like failing halfway.- Called the sniper, just as I started cursing wildly to myself. I thought this thing has more fuel to fly!! My ride, the Tomahawk missile started to sputter a few seconds ago, halfway towards the Quadriga and lose altitude. My eyes wandered to the white bar and noted with relief that it was now full. -Sierra... I don't know what made you try something so dangerous, just don't try that again. Okay?- As Licca was worried about me, I've jumped off the falling ordnance. What can I say... I just had this weird urge to try it, okay? I winced as the missile fell upon the contained that restrained me previously and blasted it to smithereens. But I have to agree, it was a really wild idea. My impact wasn't nice, neither stylish. To be honest, I fall on my face first, then smacked into the ground. With a groan, I took notice that the suits integrity dropped, the red bar to almost a half of what it was, the green bar was only a little more than three quarters and even the white one depleted to a half from my crash landing. Well, this stings. With my teeth gritted, I had to notice that the pain cursing throughout my body amplified. Didn't take me long to connect the red bars dipping with the increased pain on me. Okay, this was a really stupid idea. The Quadriga was roaring once again and prepared to release another Tomahawk at me. -Sierra...- Licca warned me as I stood up. Okay, that was a stupid idea, but what else could I do to penetrate that shell? With a frown I took note of the second missile shot at me. -Sierra, you should evade. That suit is your life line, doing such reckless things are unnecessary risks to your health.- She was worried about me, but I was on the other hand kind of thirsting for blood. So I just stood there and waited for the missile to reach my position. Well, I've established that contact doesn't make it explode, so... With a quick move, I've grabbed the front and end of the Tomahawk, spun around and released it sending the explosive ordnance back from where it came. Why didn't I think of this sooner? The laughter of Gina chimed in my ears and I raised an eyebrow. -Tell me, Sierra. Did it occur to you, that you should have tried this sooner?- If it weren't for the helmet I have to wear with this suit, I would have face palmed. Hard. Just now... I frowned and saw as the missile albeit wobbling dangerously, smashed onto the chest of the Quadriga sending it reeling onto its hind legs. But the damage was finally done, the plates covering the core twisted and broken. -Gina, what did the Captain do?- Kota was antsy and couldn't wait to be told. -Gina?- -Hey, Dead Weight!- Soma's voice boomed, startling me a bit. -Instead of poking your head where it doesn't belong, take down that damn Aragami on your end!- Well... Now that this is done, do I just get close and yank the core out? My target roared in anger, a wide area around it suddenly engulfed in scorching flames as it exploded from the behemoths body, then rushing out from the sea of fire the Quadriga, body burning in the overwhelming fire was trampling towards, clearly enraged beyond normal. Better question... did I just butcher my chance of survival? However, I didn't give it a second thought and quickly avoided the incoming Quadriga, the flames rolling off the beast singed my suit and lowered the suits stability and damaged the shields even further. With a grim understanding I watched as the red bar dropped just under half and the green one was at three-fifths. That wasn't the best idea at all!! -Doctor? Do you... see that?- Licca's surprised voice sounded and that made me frown a bit. -Yes, I can...- Dr. Sakaki's voice was serious and that made me feel a chill run down my spine. -Sierra, do you feel anything different?- I shook my head to indicate that nothing was out of order, for me at least. Well, not counting that the pain from the suits heightened burden was raised. -You'll have to act fast now, your earlier attack had an unforeseen effect.- The Quadriga spun around, digging the front legs into the ground and resumed the charge all together, but this time it opened the missile pods and started to bombard the area around it. Making the incoming rush even more fearsome and that much harder to avoid, my Limiters were at a quarter capacity and to avoid this attack would mean that I'll overload them and endanger me for sure. -I've got your back, Captain.- Sakuya called and a sniper round slammed into the skull of the Quadriga. It skid to a halt and roared in pain, in that moment Gina's tingling laughter joined the medics voice. -You probably meant something like this?- Called the sniper and in the following moment another round slammed into the behemoths skull, but this was came with such a massive force that it sent the upper body hurtling to the side, making the beasts leg give up and fall. -That was a lovely flower blooming right there.- Gina chuckled and another shot rang out, this one smashing the skull to pieces and showering the area with the fragments. -What are you two doing?!- Soma thundered in anger and I could see him with my minds eye practically smoldering. -Both of you are neglecting your job and endangering the deployed teams!- -But... didn't they just save the Captain?- Kota asked defensively. -I mean, without them... Sierra wouldn't be..- -Soma, that was for the best.- Stated Dr. Sakaki and I raised an eyebrow. -Sierra, I want you to take some distance from that Quadriga, for safety measures.- With raised eyebrows I comply to the request and see that another shot rings out, a massive crash indicating that it smashed into the behemoths chest and destroyed its core. Well, so much of me nabbing that one for myself... 'So, Doc.' I leaned down a distance away, that I judged safe. 'What's the reason for me to get this far from the Quadriga?' -For one you'll have to recuperate since the Borg Camlann was sighted nearby.- Started the researcher and that made me nod in understanding. -As for the second reason, you're Bias started to absorb the Oracle Cells of the Quadriga. Since that would increase your instability even further, I decided to call this off.- ... This doesn't make sense? 'Doc, what do you mean my Bias started to absorb the Quadrigas Oracle Cells?' No matter how I put it, that wasn't quite possible. At least not by my understanding. -Sierra, your Bias Factor is highly Irregular. Up to this point it didn't showcase anything like this, but after you managed to wound the Quadriga there were signs of your body slowly...- Here the Doctor stopped a bit, even hesitating to continue. -Well, for a better way to put it... stealing... The Oracle Cells from the Aragamis body.- 'Is that possible?' I frowned, then shook my head. 'No, better question would be. Why now?' -That, I'm afraid is something I can't tell...- The researched voice faded and I could hear a click. I raised my head as that could mean something. That bastard is either listening in, or trying to cause some more trouble for me. And indeed, her voice sounded. Albeit it was weak and feeling like she was on the verge of breakdown. -Hey... Sierra...- C called for me and for a moment I've forgotten my hate towards her. -How's the exo-suit I sent you?- ---- End of Chapter 2017,03,07 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic